hotelcaesarfandomcom-20200215-history
Brukerdiskusjon:Audun
Sletteforespørsel Kunne du ha slette siden "Sveins leilighet" fordi Svein har hatt to leiligheter hittil: "Svein første leilighet" og "Sveins andre leilighet"--Torfje mar 11., 2010 kl. 16:24 (UTC) :Jobben er gjort! -Audun mar 11., 2010 kl. 17:43 (UTC) ::Ok, bra. Gidder du å erstatte "Sveins leilighet" med "Sveins andre leilighet" på hovedsida også?--Torfje mar 16., 2010 kl. 15:32 (UTC) EDIT: Det ble visst gjort av HotelCæsarFan. Informasjonsboks. Hvordan får man til sånn informasjonsboks, der det står når de er født, forhold, barn og o.s.v? På forhånd takk. :) Og forresten; Det sto på brevet til Dagny at Edward heter Salvesen til etternavn, derfor føyde jeg det til :). :Jeg planlegger å lage en hurtigknapp for malen, men slik det er nå, må den kopieres fra andre karakterartikler. Forresten kan du signere innleggene dine på diskusjonssider ved å sette inn fire tilder (~~~~) −Audun sep 1., 2010 kl. 18:18 (UTC) :Ok, takk. :) Chrissepia sep 1., 2010 kl. 18:22 (UTC) Velkommen tilbake burde du heller si... Hvis du sjekker litt nærmere hadde jeg min første redigering her i 2008... Hehe, så jeg er vel ikke direkte ny på denne siden tror jeg, men takk for meldingen Audun. -Kristska sep 29., 2010 kl. 00:26 (UTC) :Hah, meldingene blir i realiteten ikke skrevet av meg, men blir automatisk opprettet og signert med administrators (altså mitt) navn. Velkommen tilbake uansett. −Audun sep 29., 2010 kl. 09:37 (UTC) Dagny og Cecilie Hvordan kan det ha seg at brannen på Ankerseteren foregikk i mai i fjor der Cecilie og Dagny døde, når Hans-Herman Rosenkrantz døde 6.oktober? Husker at jeg så på den episoden når Hans-Herman døde nettop 6.oktober. Mens brannen på Ankerseteren ble vist i desember i fjor. Hvordan kan dette ha seg? − Usignert innlegg av Kakiko ::I de tilfellene serien ikke oppgir en egen dato for hendelser, bruker wikien datoen for når hendelsen gikk på TV. Serien ga oss mai som dato for brannen, men vi fikk ingen dato for når Hans-Herman døde, og vi måtte dermed bruke datoen for når vi så episoden. −Audun jan 24., 2011 kl. 19:28 (UTC) hei så igjen episode 149 27. så sa Cecilie til Bea det er bare 2sove rom nå. at de vart tat bort så. kan du ta og se på siden. i den nye leilige heten til Bea? Redigering Det er ikke unødvendig å katigorisere de forskjellige temane. Det gir et klart innblikk i hva det handler om. For eksempel så er jo sesong 1 serieinformasjon. Så der synes jeg du bommet fullstendig i din vurdering. - Kakiko :Kategorien «serieinformasjon» inneholder i bunn og grunn bare artikler som ikke passer inn i andre systemer. Artikkelen om Nikis Theophilakis hører for eksempel til i skuespillerkategorien, mens sesongene har en kategori for seg selv. Hvis du har forslag til omstruktureringer kan du ta det opp på diskusjonssiden først. −Audun feb 2., 2011 kl. 20:09 (UTC) Hva? Ikke for å virke slem, men hva tror du egentlig at du er for noe? Tror du at du bestemmer alt i denne verden her eller? Har jo lagt inn bilder, og katigorisert dem riktig som du etterlyste for litt siden. Har også skrevet en del info om de siste skuespillerne jeg har skrevet om. Greit nok så var ikke de blogginleggene noe særlig, men ellers føler jeg at jeg har gjort tingene mine bra. Så jeg skjønner ikke helt problemet. -Kakiko Oppretting Hvordan vil du at en artikkel skal se ut? :Som sagt kan du ta en titt på eksisterende artikler, Anette Hoff for eksempel. −Audun feb 6., 2011 kl. 19:07 (UTC) Spotlight Hei! Nå har jeg tatt initiativ til å spørre om norske spotlight. Siden dette er den "reklamen" om andre wiki-er på bunnen av siden (som foreløbig er engelsk) gjelder dette alle norske wiki-er. Men for å oppnå dette trenger kampanjen hjelp. Derfor ber jeg deg som admin på wiki-en gi beskjed til brukere, og be så mange som mulig kontakte Wikia og si at de støtter kampanjen om norske spotlight. Vis alle samarbeider kan vi klare dette. Jeg vil sende denne meldingen til så mange aktive norske wiki-er jeg finner, og du kan gjerne skrive til andre wiki-er. theSIMofNorwegian (byråkrat på Simmenes Wiki) [[User:theSIMofNorwegian|'theSIMof]]NORWEGIAN :Jeg stiller spørsmål til hvor vidt vi har bruk for dette. Det norske Wikia-fellesskapet er ennå svært lite, og aktive norske wikier kan fremdeles telles på fingrene. Det er en god tanke, men så lenge markedet er såpass lite, vil det ikke ha noen betydning fra eller til. −Audun mar 26., 2011 kl. 18:53 (UTC) ::Ok. men du kan gi de andre brukerne på wiki-en info om dette. Jeg sendte dette til deg kun fordi du er eneste aktive admin på wiki-en. -- [[User:theSIMofNorwegian|'theSIMof]]NORWEGIAN mar 27., 2011 kl. 16:38 (UTC) :::PS. Hvorfor er det ikke Rik-tekstendring på wiki-en, og kun kilde-modus? ::::Jeg føler ikke at det blir riktig av meg å fronte en sak jeg ikke har troen på kun fordi jeg er fungerende administrator, men du kan gjerne opprette en tråd om det på forumet. Rich Text Editor har jeg forøvrig deaktivert fordi den klusset med malene vi benytter på wikien - skapte mer arbeid enn den hjalp til. −Audun mar 27., 2011 kl. 17:26 (UTC) :::::Ja vel, det ble ikke norske spotlight, men det ble skandinaviske spotlight. Som du sikkert har lagt merke til er det ene spotlightet en melding om dette. Du kan si hva du vil, men jeg bare sier dette: Spotlight er allerede i gang. Og siden du som eneste aktive admin er kvalifisert til å legge ut et, er det synd i dem som måtte støtte dette på Hotel Cæsar Wiki. -- [[User:theSIMofNorwegian|'theSIMof]]NORWEGIAN apr 6., 2011 kl. 12:37 (UTC) Monaco Før New Look brukte Wikia et utseende som het Monaco. Etter at dette ikke lenger var tilgjengelig, har mange brukere prøvd å få det tilbake. Et forslag er å la administratoren velge mellom New Look (som vi bruker nå) eller Monaco. Hvis du syns dette er et godt forslag skriv under på kampanjen, og send meldingen videre til andre. Antonyme bidragsytere kan også stemme. Denne meldingen blir sendt til så mange brukere som mulig. Se også linken over for mer informasjon om kampanjen. Husk at hvis du skriver under, støtter du hundrevis av andre bidragsytere på Wikia. --' .theSIM.''' jul 1., 2011 kl. 16:51 (UTC) Hei! Kunne du lært meg hvordan jeg oppretter underkategorier og hvordan jeg sletter egne sider? :) Loke Andersen aug 7., 2011 kl. 18:59 (UTC) :Du kan gjøre en kategori til en underkategori simpelthen ved å legge kategorien i kategorien du ønsker kategorien skal være en underkategori av. Kategorien «Underkarakterer» ligger for eksempel i kategorier «Karakterer», og er dermed en underkarakter. Hva sletting angår kan kun administratorer slette artikler av sikkerhetsmessige årsaker. Noe spesielt du vil ha slettet? −Audun aug 7., 2011 kl. 19:04 (UTC) Tekniske problemer. Hei igjen. Fant ikke noe svar fra deg angående å slette sider og å opprette kategorier. Kunne du være så snill og kjapt forklare hvordan jeg oppretter kategorier og hvordan jeg sletter sider? Loke Andersen aug 9., 2011 kl. 18:49 (UTC) :Jeg har svart deg. Se opp. −Audun aug 9., 2011 kl. 18:58 (UTC) Jeg er ikke født bak en låvedør. Jeg er klar over hvordan man lager underkategorier. Hvordan lager man kategorier er det jeg lurer på. Loke Andersen aug 9., 2011 kl. 19:05 (UTC) Hei igjen. På "karakterbilder", kunne du slettet "Henning Nygaard bildearkiv."? IKKE "Henning Nygaard sesongbilder", men "Henning Nygaard bildearkiv." Det ville vært supert. Loke Andersen aug 10., 2011 kl. 14:41 (UTC) Takker. Hei, så du hadde gjort jobben jeg skulle til å gjøre nå. Takk for det. Lurer på no teknisk igjen. Åssen får du sånn "omdirigert fra.."? Loke Andersen aug 14., 2011 kl. 14:50 (UTC) Nei vent, det var ikke det jeg mente... Sånn "< Åge Nygaard" for eksempel. Loke Andersen aug 14., 2011 kl. 14:52 (UTC) :Det er en direkte følge av at galleriene er underordnede artikler, og har med skråstreken i navnet å gjøre. La oss si at du oppretter en side kalt «Bruker:Loke Andersen/Om meg», da vil det stå «< Bruker: Loke Andersen» på toppen av siden. −Audun aug 14., 2011 kl. 14:56 (UTC) Endring av navn. Hei. Magnus Falsens skobutikk het "Caligula". Kan du endre navnet på Magnus' skobutikk til dette? : ) Loke Andersen sep 18., 2011 kl. 17:53 (UTC) Utestenging. Hei, Audun. Jeg har de siste dagene måtte rydde opp sider på denne wikien etter at en "anonym bidragsyter" har trollet her. Kunne du sett litt på det han har gjort, og vurdere om det er grunnlag for å utestenge personen fra wikien? Legger ved link til bidragshistorien hans. http://hotelcaesar.wikia.com/wiki/Spesial:Bidrag/84.52.237.63 På forhånd takk. Loke Andersen sep 24., 2011 kl. 16:09 (UTC) :Slike situasjoner er vanskelige. Personen mener ikke vondt med det han gjør, han har bare ikke forstått selve konseptet bak wikien og hvordan den bygges opp. Siden brukeren ikke er registrert er det ikke mulig å kontakte han heller, så sånn sett har vi ikke stort valg. Jeg utestenger han for en dag og legger ved en oppfordring til å registrere seg, så får vi se hva som skjer. −Audun sep 24., 2011 kl. 16:21 (UTC) ::Sounds good ;) -loke :::Hei. Det er vel mulig å kontakte også ikke-registrerte bidragsytere gjennom diskusjonssiden deres (f.eks. http://hotelcaesar.wikia.com/wiki/Brukerdiskusjon:84.52.237.63)? Mvh. Marius2 sep 25., 2011 kl. 10:41 (UTC) ::::I teorien ja, men personen vil aldri se meldingen. Man får ikke noen e-postvarsling, anonyme bidragsytere ser neppe gjennom endringsloggen, og de sjekker definitivt ikke sin egen diskusjonsside med jevne mellomrom. −Audun sep 25., 2011 kl. 10:45 (UTC) :::::Aah, ok. Er vel for vant til slik det fungerer på Wikipedia jeg da :-) Mvh. Marius2 sep 25., 2011 kl. 14:13 (UTC) Det er en som driver og tuller på hotel cæsar wikien. han har gjort det veldig god stund nå. :Har lagt igjen en beskjed på hans diskusjonsside nå, så får vi se om det blir bedre. Mvh. Marius2 jan 14., 2012 kl. 21:05 (UTC) Sletting av sider Hei! Kunne du slettet sidene «Bart Iversen» og «Ole Fredrik»? Mvh. Marius2 jan 14., 2012 kl. 21:08 (UTC) :Ser sidene er slettet nå. Flott! :-) Men nå må «Sidsel birkeland j» slettes... Mvh. Marius2 jan 15., 2012 kl. 18:35 (UTC) ::Kan du slette «Jens August Anker-Hansen Nyman Jr» også? Mvh. Marius2 jan 18., 2012 kl. 10:48 (UTC) han som driver og tuller gjør det enda. 79.160.126.133 dette er pc id. til han. ser det er han han skriver jo = det og det navnet. det er han Ole Fredrik jeg menner. selv om profilen hannes er blokket så gjør han tulle endringer enda Nå som sumo har pussa opp sia. så burde de tikke gjøres på denne wikien og. Uregistrerte brukere Hei jeg lurer på om at vi kan gjøre som at det er bare de registrerte brukere som kan endre ting på hotel cæsar wiki. det er mange som driver og tuller blir litt ekstra arbeid på oss. som driver og holde denne oppdatert. Hilsen Decus :Jeg kan undersøke om det er mulig, men jeg tror egentlig at det bryter såpass med Wikia-konseptet at det ikke lar seg gjøre. Jeg skal komme med svar hvis jeg finner ut noe. −Audun apr 7., 2012 kl. 15:14 (UTC) Ole1999 nå er det en som driver og tjene opp poeng på en feig måte redigerer og redigerer tilbake bare og komme opp på lista. bra at det kan man eketlig se når man går på historiken på redigeringa. han heter Ole1999 :Ser Audun nå har blokkert denne brukeren. Det var nok den beste løsningen, selv om jeg i det lengste håpet at han ville ta til seg det jeg skrev på hans diskusjonsside og gjøre relevante redigeringer. Så synes det ikke som han var villig til å gjøre, og denne løsningen var som sagt nok den beste :-) Mvh. Marius2 mai 21., 2012 kl. 11:29 (UTC) Nå er det igjen kommet tilbake en som har tulle redigert før. Ole Fredrik. har redigert noe tilbake men blir får mye for meg vis det skal fortsette. er litt domt at det skal komme hele tiden at folk skal tulle endre. Jeg forstår ikke hvorfor de skal gjøre det. har de så lite tid at de gjør noe sånt. Du og resten av Admin er flinke dere gjør en veldig god jobb. der burde ha fått betalt :)--Decus (diskusjon) okt 5., 2012 kl. 21:28 (UTC) :Takk for at du sier ifra om hærverket, brukeren Olef12 er nå utestengt fra siden. Hvis noe liknende skulle gjenta seg er det bare å si ifra, så skal jeg få luket ut problemet så raskt som mulig. −Audun (diskusjon) okt 5., 2012 kl. 21:32 (UTC) Ole fredrik tilbake Ole fredrik er tilbake og roter til wikien. :Som du har sett har jeg blokkert brukeren. Mvh. Marius2 (diskusjon) okt 12., 2012 kl. 15:27 (UTC) Translations Heya! I have a bokmål Norwegian wiki to which I usually ask a friend to help me translate to, based on the English original. Since she however regularly gets busy with real life and all that, I was wondering if you couldn't help me out or know anyone to help me out? In exchange, I am willing to offer my own English <-> Dutch | French/German/Japanese -> English translation skills where I have time. Yatalu (diskusjon) mar 10., 2013 kl. 11:40 (UTC)